Mum can i change my name?
by Potters-gal2007
Summary: a new generation of Lily and James. Set 14 years after the end of voldie. follows sum of Deathly hallow story line. Crap at summaries but you won't be disappointed....
1. Mum can i change my name?

There. There he was Mr. James Evans sporting a smirk that would have made most girls go weak in the knees but not me. I, Miss Lily Harry Weasley, was determined to stand up to his charm.

"Hey lily flower" he smirked "how was your summer without me?" he pouted " Awful wasn't go on say it;' James I love you will you go out with me?'

For once in my life I hadn't heard a word he said, all I could see was the badge on his new uniform glistening in the sun. A prefect badge. I looked down at my own, just great.

"Admiring me from afar are we Wealsey, will you don't have to I am all yours..." he puckered his lips and closed his eyes suggestively.

I reacted instantly. Slap across his red cheeks and I stalked out of the room to find Grace.

"I knew you always liked me Weasley!" Evans shouted down the hall of the train "see you at the prefect meeting flower"

I growled as I slammed the door of my carriage and threw myself down on the chair. Grace merely smirked.

"Talking to the Vice again Lils"

I groaned and put me face flat on the chair. Another thing I had to look forward to Quidditch practice. As being captain of 2 teams, grffindor and Hogwarts main team and Evans being vice of the both I had a lot of time to spend with him.

Teddy suddenly charged in to our compartment.

"You seen prongs?"

I sighed stupid idiots had taken the names of the top pranksters when they started Hogwarts and of course the nick names.

Grace answered for me "I don't think Lils wants to no"

Teddy give me a nasty grin "found out did ya Harry?"

As long as I have known Teddy Lupin, since the day I was born he has insisted on calling me Harry. He thinks I am that much of a tomboy I shouldn't have a sweet girls name.

I pull Teddy down by his arm

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He smirked and laughed "wanted it to be a surprise Harry" he heard laughing out side "mischief calls" he said with a twinkle in his eye. He nodded to us and left, leaving me with no hope. When, late as usual, Emma walks in.

"Hey guys" she says in her American accent and holds her hands out for hugs. I groan and bash my head against the wall.

Grace hugs her and laughs "Lily had a wee bit of a rough start with vice"

"Ohh James is hot!" she laughs at my puking noises.

"You know we should really work on your look Lily" she said smiling

I looked in the window, with my crystal blue eyes, at my loose ruffled pony tail of my golden hair and hogwarts quidditch jumper over my uniform. "What Look?" I asked

I was the complete opposite of my two best friends. They love fashion, hate lessons and would love to be famous. I'm sporty, not interested in fashion, hard working and famous. It's strange that we are friends actually.

They laughed and started talking about boys they had met over the summer and I started to drift off

"What boys have u seen that u like lil?" I look up started, they look at me questionably.

"Umm, my dad, baby Hugo, Teddy, Uncle Harry and umm a quaffle..." I shrugged they laughed and fell silent. It was sometimes frightening how different we are. I dozed off and heard Teddy come in again.

"Is Harry awake?" then started flirting with my friends. Typical Teddy.

About an hour later I heard the door opened and there walked in James Evans.

I expected his first line to be "hello lily flower miss me?" I stared blankly at him as he said two words "Death Eater"

I instantly grabbed my wand, I wasn't nervous, I had been in these duels many times before but I had to use my instinct.

When I stepped in to the corridor, I saw her again. Her white pale face. Her Weasley freckles. Her ginger hair. Brown eyes. Emily. They always did this to me hoping I would break down. I always did.

Darkness. I felt warm, safe hands wrapped around me. I snuggled deeper.

"Lily"

I knew that voice and it never called me Lily. I stared up into his hazel brown eyes.

"EVANS!" I met to shout but it came out a mere whisper.

"Its ok, they have gone" he whispered placing me on the seat beside him.

Then I saw the other face, tears dripping down his nose.

"Tedds, don't be sad" I pulled him into a bear hug. I felt him sob against my uniform. I felt tears coming to my eyes too.

Suddenly I broke down. Lying on the floor with J-Evans trying to lift me up into his safe embrace again- wait what am I saying! But I can't think anymore……..

"Someone call Ron and Hermione" Teddy shouted in the distance "or Harry! Please!!"

Evans rocked me back and forth, back and forth slowly drifting me off to sleep………

"_Lily!! Take Harry and run"_

_James potter didn't hear._

_Harry started to cry_

"_Not Harry please not Harry!"_

"_Move aside woman"_

My eyes opened. I saw no James and Lily Potter. No Harry. Just Emma.

"Lils" she whispered. I seemed to still be in my cradle. I looked around, he'd fallen asleep. But somehow I didn't want to get out of his cradle. I felt safe and protected.

"Lily.James.Harry" I chocked out

"What did you say!?" Emma's eyes widened in shock

"James and lily Potter did not hear" I whispered. What was happening to me!

"Lily Weasley are you all right?" she shook me in James arms

"Don't move me safe" I managed to whisper out before I past out once more.

"Mummy and Daddy are coming soon" was all I heard as a drifted off…


	2. Back to Reality

"Lily dear"

"Mrs Weasley what happened?"

_Lily get Harry….._

_JAMES!!!_

Suddenly I woke. My brown golden hair layered across my face, I felt someone push out of the way. Mum. I smiled.

"Lily" she sobbed hugging me tightly.

"Its ok mum, I'm ok" I shrugged.

She let go, her brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"I knew you'd be all right" said a voice. It was dad.

"Daddy!"

Before Dad spoke again loud footsteps rang through the Hospital wing.

"LILSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

James. He jumped straight on my bed, causing it to rock.

"Heya James, everything all right?"

He grinned and hugged me.

"You ok?"

I smiled down at him "I'm fine Jamie!" I said ruffling his messy hair.

He fell off and landed on the hard floor. And laughed. Typical James Potter.

"James, what are you doing on the floor?" said a very familiar voice

Uncle Harry. As in Harry Potter. Yes Harry Potter. He's my Godfather too, along with Teddy.

He kissed my forehead, his green eyes sparkling. Green Eyes

"Not Harry, please not Harry, take me instead" I screamed. He jumped. My mum sobbed loader.

Uncle Harry grabbed my shoulders "what did you say?!" he shouted

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Harry stop it!!!" Aunt Ginny came over.

Ginger hair.

"James Potter didn't hear. He didn't hear" I sobbed

"What?" said the _alive_ James Potter.

I turned my head. I couldn't look at anyone, what was happening to me?

I heard Uncle Harry running out. Every one else with him.

I heard two familiar load footsteps running up the wing laughing.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted

I burst into tears.

"Weasley whats up?" said Evan touching my hair lightly causing me to shiver. I pushed him away.

"Nothing" I shrugged wiping my tears.

"Where's Daddy G I thought he was coming to see you." Teddy asked.

"Teddy, whats happening to me? Why do I keep having these thoughts, these dreams?" I sobbed into my pillow. "I'm neither Lily Evans nor Lily Potter. I'M LILY WEASLEY!!"

"What you talking bout Harry?" Teddy asked holding my hand.

Evans just stared at me nodding. He ran off quickly and I watched him go, drowning in my thoughts back to sleep…..

"Lily" someone whispered "Lily!"

"Ummmm" I groaned and open my eyed. There was James Evans holding a photograph. I glanced at the clock 1.15am.

"What you doing here?" I asked pushing my hair back.

He held the photograph up. I held back my tears. The old James and Lily dancing around in circles, kissing, hugging, in love.

"Thought you might like it" he said rubbing his tired eyes.

My tears drowned my vision. "Thanks, you should go to bed." I whispered as he put the photo on my dressing table.

"I can't leave you like this" he yawned sitting down on the bed. For the first time in my life I wondered why I hated him all these years. He actually is very sweet and caring.

"Thanks" I sobbed "whats happening to me?" but instead of making a nasty remark he slowly put is comforting arms around me and I sobbed willingly into his chest.

"Its ok Lily, everything will be ok" he whispered into my ear as I fell asleep once again.

An hour later I woke up to here footsteps walking towards me, or rather _us_. As James now had his arms protectively round my waist and my head in his chest. Finally the person came into view. Uncle Harry. His green eyes widened as he saw James Evans holding me, the tears marks still visible on his shirt. He grinned and whispered, "I guess Dumbledore is right" after pulling the blankets over us left the room again allowing me to snuggle deeper and fall back to sleep


End file.
